flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Design:Australia
The Union Jack, the Southern Cross, and a Kangaroo, by Hellerick The left third of the flag is dark blue with the Union Jack in the upper part and the Southern Cross constellation in the lower. The rest of the flag is green with a stylised yellow kangaroo in mid jump. Symbolism The Union jack represents the British heritage. The Southern Cross is the symbol of the Australian Commonwealth and of the Southern Hemisphere. The green is the national colour of Australia. Kangaroo is a well recognized symbol of Australia. Comments *Just a cool-looking flag I have drawn. — Hellerick 11:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *'Strong Support' Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant. Instantly recognisable and very symbolic. Submit it to the Australian Goverment! --Bethel23 (talk) 13:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not suprised at that comment, since you come from Britain. ;-) 15:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *'Weak oppose' Although the colours and design look excellent, it is very complicated. Removing the Union Jack would be better. 15:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :In theory the flag is bad: it's overcomplicated, it uses too many colours, green and blue aren't separated with a light stripe... But I think the result looks surprisingly good. And I don't think removing the Union Jack would make it better, in fact I think the three elements are well balanced according to the covered area/prominence of area factor. The only thing that bothers me is the kangaroo, it's based on another proposed flag and looks unnatural — kangaroos don't lift their tail while jumping. — Hellerick 17:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well I thought it was rather good... --Bethel23 (talk) 21:06, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Ron Bennett An equal horizontal bicolour of blue and red with a yellow figure of Australia in the centre. http://www.smh.com.au/ftimages/2006/01/26/1138066911504.html Symbolism The design is based off of the Aboriginal flag, and the Australian shape represents Australia. Comments *'Neutral' 18:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' Yawn. Boring. --Bethel23 (talk) 21:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' It's aboriginal, not Australian flag. And AFAIK the author of the aboriginal flag does not allow to modify it, he considers it violation of authorship or something. — Hellerick 09:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Nathan Kearns A different design incorporating the traditional Southern Cross and Federation Star. Symbolism The horizontal orange/red bar represents the arid landscape of Australia; the diagonal bar represents unity in some respect. Comments Any comments are welcome. * Not bad, but I would prefer something more flag-like. And please, no gradients! — Hellerick 12:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) * Support the design, but oppose the gradients, as Hellerick said. It does look excellent, however. :-) 15:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) * I've uploaded a version without the gradient — Nkear5 17:12, 31 March 2009 (AEDT) * Strong suppport This flag just says, "Go Australia!", which is what the flag should say, instead of "Go UK!". Excellent design, Nathan! :-D 15:17, 31 March 2009 (UTC) JE-Thompson This flag design features a black band on the left with the Southern Cross, followed by a small blue band. The reaminder is yellow with a green kangaroo. Symbolism The black band represents the long history of Aboriginal settlement in Australia, and the blue represents the relatively short European settlement in Australia. The green and yellow are Australia's national colours, and the Southern Cross and the Kangaroo are well-known symbols of Australia. Comments